Not Quite Jumping the Shark
by WhiteWolf753753
Summary: Stanford Era / Early Season 1. Sam and Dean have just started hunting together again and Sam notices a scar that he's never seen before. The story behind it however was completely unexpected. Really Hurt/Dean Jerky/John Awesome/Bobby. Rated T for some gore and language (no more than the show).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. :(**

**Warnings: I don't think there's much of anything to warn against. Maybe later it might get bloody.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! This idea popped into my head and then bugged me until wrote it. So yeah. Also, some of you might be like 'Sammy why you here?" And the answer is because he can! This is technically Stanford era, but he shows up a little bit in places. Cause the bits are them like just getting back together in the first season. You'll just have to see.**

Dean slammed the motel door shut and yanked the chain into place after Sam shuffled in.

Sam winced as he threw his duffel ungracefully onto the bed. "Wow Dean. You think you could've done that any louder?"

"I dunno. You want me to try?"

"Jerk." Sam muttered as he turned to unpack.

"Yeah, yeah bitch." Dean said as he flopped onto his bed, seemingly uncaring about anything else.

After some uncomfortable silence Sam opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off at the last second by the pillow muffled voice of his brother. "Listen Sammy. I'm sorry. Its just been a long week and I'm tired. Apparently evil sonsofbitches don't die _that _easily."

Sam let out a deep sigh. "Its fine Dean. I was there too so I understand. If you want to stay here, I'm going to go grab some food."

"Oooh grab me the biggest burger you can find!"

"You know every time you eat one of those your probably shortening your life span right?"

"Don't forget the beer."

"Right. And Dean?"

"What Sammy?"

"You need a shower."

Dean jolted up and glared at his brother for a few beats and then broke into a laugh. "Maybe you should ask the poltergeist why he decided to haunt a sewer."

* * *

The diner was reasonably empty. It wasn't like the place was abandoned or you had to wait in line for someone to notice you and take an order. It was cliche, but it was just right. One monster cheeseburger, one apple chicken sandwich, a big order of fries, and two beers to go.

If there was one good thing about all the small towns they stayed in, it was the traffic. None of the streets were ever clogged up with honking assholes. Nothing would ever take to long. If one of them was ever hurt it was always more reassuring to only be about five minutes away.

Sam juggled his key with the bags of food and pushed the door open with his butt. "No don't worry Dean I don't need any help."

Dean came out of the bathroom with a knife and in a towel, obviously still wet. "What. Are you ok?"

Sam looked up surprised. It had been a while since he'd seen his brother without a shirt, being at Stanford and all. He might have expected some new scars, but never this.

"What the hell is that?"

**Ok so that was the first chapter. Please review because I aim to please. Suggestions are TOTALLY welcome. The next chapter should really get into the meat of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I'm still pretty new to fanfiction so your guys support is soooo appreciated. **

**A/N: I feel that the POVs in this story need to be explained. The story is being told to Sam by Dean and the story will be interrupted periodically to come back to them. Obviously it won't sound like the story is being told by the character. So if you already knew that, then that's c****ool and I wasted my time. **

_"What the hell is that?"_

"What!" Dean shouted turning around and instinctively gripping the knife tighter.

"No Dean. Calm down. I was talking about your scar. It looks like a pretty damn big shark bite."

Dean lowered the knife and pulled his towel tighter. "What are you checking me out now? Gosh Sammy don't be such a perv!"

"Shut up Dean. I know your trying to cover it up with sarcasm cause you don't want to talk about it."

"Ooh college boy. I didn't know you took psychology."

Sam sighed and put the food on the small motel room table. "Actually I did as an elective, but that doesn't matter right now. So... what happened?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, making a squishing sound on the semi clean carpet. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't freak out and start bitching about me or dad ok?"

"When have I ever-"

"Sammmmmmmm!" Dean cut in with that whiny voice he always used on Sam when they were kids.

"Fine," Sam threw his hands up in exasperation.

_Works every time. _"Just give me a sec. I'm not about to do story time sopping wet and in a towel."

* * *

"Dean you ready?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Cause we need to be there before 3. So get your ass moving."

John had been planning a hunt for weeks now which Dean hadn't been told much of anything about. Every time he asked his father he got 'you'll see' and 'this is the big one.' It was odd seeing how his dad would never ever let him be unprepared. The only thing he knew was it had something to do with why they were staying at a 'friends' in Florida. _Which means girls... __  
_

His wondrous thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the Impala's trunk slamming shut.

"Don't make me leave you boy."

"Hmmm oh yeah."

John stared at his son as he slid into the passenger side."I need your head in the game for this one son. This is the biggest hunt out there besides that yellow eyed bastard."

Dean nodded and cringed inwardly at the thought of the creature that killed his mother. The rest of the ride was awkwardly silent as they passed street after street. Until they pulled up to the docks.

"Wow." As a kid growing up in Kansas he'd never actually seen much in the way of boats or the ocean for that matter._  
_

John frowned at the childlike look of wonderment of Dean's face. _Kid needs to pay attention._

There were boats of every size lined up next to each other in neat rows. Two in-particular caught his eye as a group of about 5 people were arguing and throwing things on and back off the boat decks.

His father swore under his breath as they neared the group of people. "We can't afford to be late."

Apparently both marine and hunter time philosophy is that early is on time. But in this case it seemed maybe just getting there before everyone else. As they neared the 5-person group Dean recognized them as Pastor Jim, Bobby, Caleb, Joshua, and Trevor.

All of the hunters were just like family to the Winchesters. Pastor Jim and Bobby were like fathers to him and Sammy. God knew how many times they had opened there homes to them while they traveled from hunt to hunt. Caleb and Joshua were like the extended uncles. Dean remembered growing close to his dad's military buddies. Especially when Caleb got Dean his first shotgun. Trevor was pretty new to the Winchester extended family tree. A few years ago, Bobby had met with the marine biology professor turned hunter, when he discovered 'supernatural activity' in the deeper parts of the world's oceans. He was also the 'friend' who lent use of his summer house to them.

They all seemed to forget about arguing and started talking about old times.

Bobby stepped up onto one of the boats railings. "Shut yer traps and listen up. According to the professor, we think there is a large amount of supernatural activity that needs to be investigated. So the simplified version, for all you idgits, there are lots of monsters that need killing. So basically, we're going to the Bermuda Triangle."

**Did you hate it? Should I keep going? Please review. I aim to please. **


End file.
